Renesmee y Jacob's day
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín y Renesmee cree que es el peor día para ser romántico, aunque no se imagina que el amor está más cerca de lo que cree y que cualquier día es bueno para enamorarse. (Mal summary) ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Lo que está escrito entre "comitas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**cursiva **_**son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

Mierda.

Otra vez.

Como odio este día.

¿Acaso puede haber un día más comercial?

Bueno, si. Lo hay. Navidades, por ejemplo. Aunque no me da tanta rabia como el día de hoy.

¿Que qué día es? Bueno, va, lo diré, a riesgo de parecer una amargada. Hoy en San Valentín. Y la gente como loca comprando regalitos, reservando mesas en restaurantes elegantes, diciéndose Te quiero a todas horas... Madre de dios! Como si solo tubiéramos que querer a nuestras parejas un solo día al año.

En fin, que le vamos a hacer. Hoy me va a tocar ver todo de parejitas felices mientras me voy a comprar una caja de bombones para mí misma. Al fin y al cabo, yo me quiero mucho a mí misma.

- Buenos días, Renesmee. - miro a tía a Alice, que está más radiante que nunca, ventida con un sencillo vestido rosa. Nunca la había visto vestida de ese color.

- Hola.

- Madre mía. ¿Pero qué te pasa? - dice, preocupada. - ¿Es por qué no tienes pareja hoy?

- Ni falta que hace. - digo, continuando con mi camino hacia la cocina.

- Seguro que algun chico se te declara hoy! - grita a lo lejos.

- Si de verdad me quisiera algun chico, se me declararía mañana y no hoy. - digo. Si. Realmente me gustaría que no se me declarara nadie el día de San Valentín. Es un tópico demasiado trillado. Aunque tampoco espero que se me declare nadie.

- Estás un poquito amargada, sobrinita.

- Que lista que eres tía Alice. - murmuro, haciéndola reír.

Entro en la cocina y me siento a la mesa. Ni ganas tengo de hacerme el desayuno. Seguro que hay una tarta en la nevera en forma de corazón y alguna horterada más. Mi padre y sus tonterías de enamorado.

- Buenos días, Renesmee.

- Hola, papá.

- ¿Que tal has dormido? - dice, yendo hacia la nevera, para coger las cosas del desayuno.

- Como cada día.

- ¿No has tenido ninguna pesadilla con algun arquero en pañales?

- Ja, Ja. Que gracioso que eres. - digo, haciendo que estalle en carcajadas. - ¿Has visto que tía Alice va de rosa?

- Siempre se pone ese vestido por San Valentín. - dice, dejando un vaso con zumo de naranja delante de mí. - A Jasper le gusta.

- Yo lo odio.

- Tú odias todo lo típico de este día.

Bebo de mi zumo para no tener que responder a ello. Tiene toda la razón. Como me conoce...

- ¿Que vas a hacer hoy? - dice, sentándose frente a mi, con un plato con cuatro sándwiches. - ¿Vas a salir?

- Si. He quedado con Ángela y Rosalie para salir a dar una vuelta.

- ¿No tienen novio ellas?

- Si, pero se verán esta noche. - me como un sándwich de golpe y voy a por el segundo. - Se solidarizan con mi causa.

Mi padre se atraganta con su sándwich. Al principio me preocupo, pero al final me doy cuenta de que se ha atragantado porque se está riendo de mí.

- Muy bien. Si te vas a reír de mí, me voy. - digo, poniéndome en pie.

- Son las ocho de la mañana. - dice, como si ello significara algo para mí.

- Como si son las seis de la tarde.

- Que seas mayor de edad no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras.

- De acuerdo. - suspiro y me detengo al lado de la puerta. - Padre, ¿me da usted permiso para ir a darme una ducha? Tal vez luego me permita ir a la biblioteca para estudiar para los exámenes de la semana entrante.

- Puedes ir a ducharte.

- Gracias.

- Y que pases un gran día en la biblioteca y con tus amigas.

Salgo de la cocina y me voy a mi dormitorio, en busca de la ropa que me voy a poner ese día. Tras la ducha de media hora, me visto con mis vaqueros negros y una camiseta de mi hermano Jadded, que me va enorme. Me recojo el pelo en un moño mal hecho, cogo mi mochila y salgo de casa.

La verdad es que hace un día maravilloso para ir a pasear, así que decido que en lugar de ir a la biblioteca, voy camino al bosque. Seguro que hay más silencio que en la biblioteca.

Me encanta ese lugar. Tranquilo, soleado, relajante... Este es mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

- Hola.

Levanto la vista y me encuentro con Jacob, mi mejor amigo. Sonríe y se sienta delante de mí. Coge mi libro y comienza a echarle un ojo.

- Uff, historia. - dice, poniéndo cara de agobio. - Sabía que te gustaba vivir al límite, pero hacer la carrera de história...

- Cállate. - digo, riendo, cogiéndole el libro de las manos.

- ¿Sabes? Hay un lugar llamado biblioteca. Deberías pasarte por allí.

- Que inteligente es el chico. - recojo los libros y los dejo a mi lado. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No sales hoy con Leah? - digo, refiriéndome a su novia.

- Tal vez esta noche salgamos a cenar. - coje un puñado de hierva y la arranca del suelo. - ¿Que plan tienes tú?

Le miro alzando una ceja y se pone a reír.

- Perdona. No lo recordaba. Odias el día de San Valentín.

- No odio el día de San Valentín, odio que la gente enloquezca este día. Como si no hubiera más días para demostrar el amor. - digo, repitiendo mi discurso de siempre.

- Ya lo sé. Solo era una broma. - se arrastra por el suelo y viene a sentarse a mi lado. - ¿Algun consejo para esta noche?

- ¿Para que al fin Leah te deje meterte en su cama? - miro a Jacob y me arrepiento al momento de haber hablado. La verdad es que a veces puedo ser una bocazas. - Lo siento. Me he pasado.

- No sé que concepto tienes de mí. - se pone en pie y me mira.

- He dicho que lo siento.

- Si fueras un poquito más agradable, no pasarías este día sola. - Toma bofetada. Me la merezco, pero no por ello duele menos.

- No lo paso sola. - replico.

- Es una suerte que tus amigas te aguanten si a ellas tambien les sueltas comentarios como este.

Doble bofetada en menos de diez segundos. Me pongo en pie y le miro a los ojos, aunque Jacob es diez centímetros más alto que yo.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. Ni yo me disculpo ni él se disculpa, simplemente se va, dejándome ahí tirada.

Me quedo helada. Jacob nunca me habia hablado así. Mis palabras deben de haberle hecho más daño de lo que pensaba, pero él tampoco se ha quedado corto. Qué corto, se ha pasado tres pueblos.

Mi móvil comienza a sonar en ese momento. Es Jacob. No quiero cogerle el teléfono, pero mis manos actuan por si solas y le doy al botón de responder.

- _Perdoname, Nessie. - dice, sin darme tiempo a responder. - Me he pasado._

- Si. Te has pasado.

_- Pero tu tampoco te has quedado corta._

- Ya... Lo siento.

_- ¿Renesmee Cullen pidiendo perdon? Espera, no te muevas, que voy a verlo. - dice, haciéndome reír._

- Demasiado tarde. - digo, los dos nos reímos. - Seguro que a Leah le encanta cualquier cosa que le prepares.

- _Gracias, Renesmee. ¿Que vas a hacer hoy?_

- Iré a comer con Rosalie y Ángela. Y luego no sé, tal vez me vaya al cine.

_- ¿Sola?_

- En casa seguro que están mis padres. Paso de estar ahí cuando echen un polvo. - digo, haciendo reír aun más a Jacob.

_- Seguro que echan polvos todas las noches aunque no lo sepas._

- Jacob!

- _Ja, Ja, Ja. Renesmee, mira que eres carca._

- Carca tu, melón.

- _Ja, Ja, Ja. ¿Nos vemos mañana, pequeñaja?_

- Claro. Nos vemos a la hora del desayuno. - cuelgo el teléfono y me agacho para coger mis cosas.

Voy hacia el centro comercial y me encuentro con Rosalie, que ya se está comiendo un helado. Sonrío. Siempre dice que va a dejar de comer dulces y cada día, como mínimo, se come un helado. Tampoco le hace falta dejar de comer nada, está estupenda. Que envidia me da.

- ¿Tomando un aperitivo? - digo, al llegar a su lado.

- Abriendo un poco el estómago. - dice, terminando el helado. - Angela no viene.

- ¿Y eso?

- Eric ha roto con ella.

- ¿Hoy? - exclamo, alucinada. - Que hijo de...

- Sht, relax. Ya he soltado yo un montón de tacos por las dos. - dice, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro, intentando calmarme. - Le he dicho que con más motivo tenía que venirse, pero la pobre se ha puesto a llorar y he dejado que se quede en casa. No puedo soportar verla llorar.

- Yo tampoco. - murmuro. - ¿Le compramo unos bombones y se los llevamos luego?

- ¿Cuando dices que le compramos, es para comérnoslos las tres, no?

- Eres una gulas. - exclamo, golpeándole en el hombro.

- Soy una chica con apetito. - dice, toda serie, poniéndose en marcha. - Venga, vamos a comer, que me voy a desmayar.

Me pongo a reír como una loca. Esta chica es la bomba. Me encanta.

- ¿Jacob ya se te ha declarado?

Me atraganto con el trozo de pan que tengo en la boca. Tengo que beberme un vaso de agua entero para poder ser yo de nuevo.

- Déjate ya de tonterías. - consigo decir tras dos minutos. - Jacob está con Leah.

- Y?

- Que tiene novia.

- Y?

- Jacob ama a Leah.

- En eso no estoy de acuerdo contigo. - dice, robándome unas patatas de mi plato. - Jacob está enamorado de ti.

- Tonterías.

- A veces eres muy obtusa, Renesmee.

- ¿Hoy tienes complejo de cupido o algo? - le digo, dándole un manotazo en la mano. - Tienes patatas en tu plato.

- Pero las tuyas me gustan más. - dice con todo el morro del mundo. - Pero ahora hablando en serio. Jacob está coladísimo por ti. - dice, poniéndose muy seria. Nunca la había visto hablar tan en serio desde que me dijo que había visto a mi novio con otra en el día de San Valentín. - Tú no te das cuenta, porque solo lo ves como un hermano, pero es así.

No digo nada. Rosalie solo tiene razón a medias. Siempre había visto a Jacob como un hermano, hasta hace cuatro años.

- ¿Tú no sientes nada por Jacob, verdad?

Sigo sin decir nada.

- ¿Pero como no me lo has dicho antes? - exclama, poniéndose en pie, indignada.

- Rosalie, por Dios. Deja de gritar. - digo, bajando la vista. Todos nos están mirando y yo me muero de la vergüenza. - Y siéntate.

- ¿Como no me lo has dicho antes? - dice de nuevo, esta vez más bajo, pero estando aun en pie.

- Siéntate.

- Cuéntamelo.

- Pero siéntate.

Rosalie se sienta y se cruza de brazos, mirándome fijamente, esperando a que empiece a hablar.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?

- No lo sé. - digo, sinceramente.

- ¿Cuando te diste cuenta de que ya no lo veías como un simple amigo? - dice, continuando con el interrogatorio. La verdad es que si no me preguntara, no le contaría nada. Ni yo misma sé lo que siento.

- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando me puse mala por un reacción alérgica por marisco?

- ¿Hace cuatro años que estás enamorada de Jacob? - exclama, poniéndose en pie de nuevo. - ¿Pero qué clase de amiga oculta esas cosas?

- Una que no sabe ni lo que siente. - exclamo yo también, empezando a perder la paciencia. - O te sientas y te calmas o me voy.

Rosalie pone morritos, intentando callarse, aunque sé que no durará mucho con la boca cerrada. Se sienta de nuevo y vuelve a cruzarse de brazos.

- ¿Estabas depre porque Jacob se echó novia? - dice al fin.

- Si no te callas revientas, no?

- Ya sabes que si.

Sonrío. Que morro tiene la tía.

- Me di cuenta cuando vi que Jacob con otra. Estaba tan acostumbrada de que solo estubiera conmigo, que me sentí herida cuando me enteré. - reconozco al fin en voz alta. - No eran simples celos.

- Pero empezaste a salir con James.

- James me gustaba, pero no podía evitar desear que fuera como Jacob. Tan detallista, tan cariñoso, tam amable y simpático...

- La verdad es que si Emmett no fuera tan maravilloso, le hubiera tirado la caña a Jacob. - dice, comenzando a comer el postre, que acaban de poner sobre la mesa. - Pero porque no sabía que te gustaba. Sabes que nunca intentaría...

- Lo sé, Rose. - digo, acariciando la mano que tiene sobre la mesa. - Eres una de las mejores amigas que he tenido nunca.

- ¿Y cual es la otra?

- Angie. - digo, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que ella. - Sois las mejores.

- No lo olvides nunca. - me coge mi plato y se lo acerca. - Entonces, ¿que vas a hacer con Jacob?

- Nada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tiene novia y, por muy mal que me caiga Leah, no podría hacerle tal cosa. Además, no le gusto a Jacob. Punto. - digo, al ver que va a replicar. Al final se calla. - ¿Que le has preparado a Emmett?

- ¿Realmente quieres que te responda? - dice, alzando una ceja.

- No hace falta que me cuentes los detalles. - le cojo mi plato y me como la media tarta de chocolate que no me ha robado todavía.

- Entonces no preguntes.

- Pervertida. - murmuro. Rosalie me oye y ríe a carcajadas.

- Lo justo y necesario.

- ¿No sabeis hacer nada más a parte de follar?

- Mejor no te digo todo lo que hacemos, no sea que empieces a preguntarme como se hace. Eso si que sería embarazoso.

- Vamos, como si yo no supiera nada de sexo. - replico.

- ¿Qué es lo más que has hecho con un tío?

- Que no lo haya practicado no significa que no sepa como hacerlo. - digo, comenzando a ponerme roja. No me gusta nada hablar de ese tema, y Rosalie lo sabe, por eso me pica tanto. - Pero da igual. No quiero saber lo que le haces a Emmett ni lo que él te hace a ti.

- Perfecto. - me guiña un ojo y se pone en pie. - Voy al baño.

- Vale.

Rosalie me deja sola y le cojo el trozo que le queda de tarta de chocolate y arándanos. Casi me atraganto cuando veo la escena que sucede ante mí. Leah y Jacob están en el centro comercial, cogidos de la mano, cuando de repente Leah empuja a Jacob para apartarlo de ella. Me sorprende mucho ese gesto, pero más me sorprende cuando veo que se quita el colgante que Jacob le regaló por su primer aniversario y lo tira al suelo, a los pies de Jacob, justo antes de marcharse y dejar a un Jacob echo polvo ahí en medio.

No puedo evitarlo y me levanto de la mesa.

- ¿A donde vas?

- Ahora vuelvo, Rose.

Salgo del restaurante y voy hacia Jacob, que sigue plantado en medio, mirando al suelo, donde sigue el colgante.

- ¿Jacob?

No dice nada. Ni siquiera se mueve.

- Jacob, soy yo. Renesmee.

Continua sin decir nada. Realmente está fatal.

- Jacob...

Me quedo helada al ver una lágrima rodar por la mejilla de mi amigo. Nunca le había visto así. Me acerco un paso más y le abrazo. Al principio no se mueve, pero tras unos segundos me devuelve el abrazo, comenzando a llorar como un niño. Se me parte el corazón.

- Jacob, tranquilo. - digo, intentando calmarle, acariciando su espalda. - No pasa nada.

- Me ha dejado.

- ¿Como?

- Leah me ha dejado.

Quiero preguntar el porque, pero no me atrevo. No quiero que se ponga peor.

- Bueno, tranquilizate. - Rosalie aparece a mi lado, coje el colgante del suelo y, aun abrazada a Jacob, la sigo hacia el exterior.

Una vez fuera, vamos hacia un lugar apartado y nos sentamos en un banco. Rosalie se despide de mí haciendo un gesto con la mano que quiere decir que la llame. Sonrío como puedo, aunque en esos momentos lo único que quiero hacer es darle un par de hostias a la zorra de Leah.

Estamos sentados ahi hasta que Jacob se calma y deja de llorar, aunque no me suelta, sino que apoya el rostro en mi hombro.

- Perdóname. - dice, hablando contra mi cuello. - Qué debes estar pensando de mí.

- Pienso que eres un chico dulce y sensible al que acaban de dejar de una manera muy poco recomendable.

- ¿Poco recomendable? - noto una lebe sonrisa en sus labios.

- Si. Cuando una persona es así de cruel, se arriesga a que los amigos de su ex, yo en este caso, se planten frente a ella para cantarle las cuarenta.

- No hagas nada, Renesmee. - dice, ahora separándose de mí, aunque no aparta su mirada de la mía. - No quiero que hagas ninguna tontería. No merece la pena.

- Pero no se ha portado bien, Jacob.

- Lo sé, y agradezco tus palabras y tus intenciones, pero déjalo. Si no está a gusto conmigo, pues que se vaya. No puedo obligarla a que me quiera.

- Pero han pasado cuatro años...

- Lo sé, lo sé. - dice, con gesto cansado. - Solo quiero olvidar lo que ha pasado.

- Claro, Jake. - cedo, aunque muy a mi pesar. Sigo queriendo decirle cuatro cosas a Leah. - Esto es asunto tuyo y no me meteré.

- Gracias, pequeña. - besa mi mejilla y eso pone en pie. - Lamento haber fastidiado tu comida.

- Ya había acabado. - digo, poniéndome también en pie. - ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

- Eres un cielo. - dice, sonriendo. No puedo evitar sonreír yo también. - ¿Vamos al cine?

Me quedo sin habla, pero asiento con la cabeza, me coge de la mano y vamos en busca de las entradas. No me pregunta que película quiero ver. No hace falta. Él siempre sabe estas cosas.

Durante la película no puedo dejar de pensar en la conversación que he tenido con Rosalie. Lamento que Leah haya dejado a Jacob, porque él lo pasa mal, pero por otro lado soy súper feliz, aunque tampoco podría hacer nada, Jacob no me quiere y siempre me verá como a una hermana.

- ¿No te ha gustado la película? - pregunta Jacob cuando se encienden las luces del cine.

- Si. Ha estado muy bien.

- Pues apenas has mirado a la pantalla.

- ¿Y como lo sabes?

- Porque la peli era una mierda y yo tampoco miraba. - dice, sonriendo. Me pongo a reír al momento, deseando que no me haya pillado echándole miraditas. - Renesmee, gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ser la mejor amiga que existe. No sé que haría sin ti.

Roja, no. Lo siguiente. Me pongo nerviosa antes eso. Jacob es un encanto, siempre lo ha sido. Siempre he lamentado no haberme dado cuenta a los dieciocho años. Que idiota puedo llegar a ser.

- Jacob... Yo... No sé que decir. Acabas de dejarme sin habla. Nunca nadie me ha dicho algo así.

- Es lo que siento. - coge mi mano y besa el dorso. - ¿Vamos a cenar?

- La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre. - digo. Jacob se detiene a mi lado, mirándome.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? - lleva su mano a mi frente, con cara preocupada.

- No siempre tengo hambre. - digo, aunque eso no es cierto. Solo pierdo el apetito cuando me pongo nerviosa.

- ¿Estás nerviosa por algo? ¿Es por mí? Perdona que me haya puesto a llorar antes, yo... estoy muy avergonzado...

- No, no. - digo, poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros, acariciando su cuello. - No es eso, Jacob. Nunca te disculpes por mostrar tus sentimientos. Esa es una de tus muchas virtudes, no lo pierdas nunca.

- Renesmee... - lleva sus manos a mis muñecas, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. - Yo...

- ¿Qué?

- Yo...

- ¿Qué, Jacob?

- Nada. - sonríe, pero la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos. - Nada. Que estoy muy feliz de que estés conmigo hoy.

- De nada.

- ¿En serio no tienes hambre?

- No. - bajo mis manos por sus brazos, pero me aparto. Estoy demasiado nerviosa y no quiero hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme. - Vayamos a mi casa a ver una peli.

- ¿Otra?

- Una peli buena, no una mierda como esta.

Jacob se pone a reír y vamos juntos hacia su coche, que está aparcado cerca. Me lanza las llaves. Sabe que me encanta su coche y a veces me deja conducirlo.

Llegamos a casa tras una hora, aunque estamos cerca, pero disfruto del viaje en ese descapotable que tanto me gusta. Cuando llegamos, todo está muy silencioso.

- Mira. - dice Jacob, yendo hacia la mesita que tenemos en la entrada. En ella hay una nota. - La leo?

- Por favor.

- Querida Renesmee, Alice y Jasper se han marchado a París y volverán en tres días. Tu madre y yo hemos salido a cenar y pasaremos la noche fuera. - levanta la vista y me sonríe. - Tienes la casa para ti solita, Nessie.

- Menos mal - suspiro. - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Pongamos una peli.

- ¿Cual?

- La que tu quieras. ¿Tu favorita?

- ¿Hoy?

- Claro. Que idea más alocada. Ver una película romántica en San Valentín. - se burla, yendo hacia la estantería en la que tenemos las películas. - Vamos, mujer. A mi me gusta sandra Bullck y a ti también. Dediquémosle este día.

Coge la película y él mismo la pone. Me siento en el sofá y Jacob viene al momento.

...

Abro los ojos al oír un leve sonido y miro a mi lado. Me quedo sorprendida al darme cuenta de lo que está pasando. Estoy tumbada en el sofá, pero no estoy sola. Jacob está tumbado dentrás de mí, abrazado a mi cintura y con su cara contra mi cuello. Me siento como si estuviera en el cielo. En ese momento comienza a sonar mi móvil.

- Mierda. - digo entre dientes.

Tengo que levantarme, pero no quiero. No en ese momento.

- ¿No vas a responder al telefono? - pregunta Jacob. Me sorprende. Está despierto y sigo abrazándome.

- No quería moverme y despertarte.

Jacob me suelta y me pongo en pie. Cojo el móvil de encima de la mesita y respondo.

- Hola, papá. - digo, deseando que no me hubiera llamado. Pero si le hibiera colgado, hubiera llamado a casa. - ¿Qué pasa?

_- Quería saber qué tal estabas._

- Es día 15. Estoy perfecta. - digo, haciéndole reír. - Papá, voy a darme una ducha.

- _De acuerdo. Volveremos por la tarde._

- Muy bien. - Cuelgo y me vuelvo hacia Jacob. - ¿Qué pasó anoche?

- ¿No te acuerdas de nada? - pregunta Jacob, sentándose. Yo me apoyo en la mesa del comedor.

- Recuerdo que cuando acabó la película, iba muy pedo.

- Si. Eso de beberse dos botellas de vodka no puede acabar bien. - dice, poniéndose en pie. - Pero tranquila. No pasó nada. Nos dormirmos.

- Claro. Si. El alcohol me da sueño.

- Lo sé. - Jacob se va acercando, lo que me pone muy nerviosa, ya que va sin camiseta y tiene un cuerpo de infarto. - A mi tambien.

- Jacob... Deberías... Deberías ponerte... Ejem... Una camiseta. - digo, y aun no sé como logro hablar.

- ¿Por qué? - cada vez está más cerca.

- Tu pontela.

- Nunca te ha molestado verme sin camiseta. - se pone frente a mi y apoya las manos en la mesa, una a cada lado de mi cuerpo. - Renesmee, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Tápate, por favor. - aparto la vista, intentando no mirarle. Estoy a punto de entrar en combustión espontánea. Me tiene nerviosita perdida.

- Renesmee, mírame.

Le miro y, en cuanto lo hago, pasa lo que nunca creí que pasaría. Jacob me besa. Solo es un beso suave en los labios, pero es el mejor beso que me han dado nunca. Jacov se separa un poco de mí y junta su frente con la mía.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - pregunto, confundida.

- Te quiero, Renesmee. - acaricia mis manos.

- ¿Qué?

- Te quiero, Renesmee. - repite. Lleva una mano a mi cintura y, aprobechando que tengo la mano libre, la llevo sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón. Le late muy deprisa. - ¿Lo notas?

- Si... - jadeo, sin apenas darme cuenta en un principio. - Tu corazón late muy deprisa.

- ¿Y el tuyo?

- El mío se me va a salir del pecho como sigas tocándome así. - reconozco, y aun no sé como. Jacob me tiene muy nerviosa y lo sabe. - Jacob, tú no me quieres.

- Si que te quiero.

- Si. Me quieres porque soy tu mejor amiga.

- No. Te quiero porque eres el amor de mi vida.

- No lo entiendo. - digo, tras unos segundos de silencio. - Hasta ayer tenías novia.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Y la he querido mucho, pero lo nuestro terminó.

- Jacob... - alzo mis manos y llevo mis manos a su cuello, acariciándole. - Jacob...

- Dime...

- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué hoy?

- Porque no quería que pensaras que me dejaba llevar por el día de San Valentín. Hoy ya no es nada.

- ¿Como que no?

- ¿Qué día es hoy? - pregunta, curioso. separamos nuestras frentes y me mira a los ojos.

- Hoy es el día de Renesmee y Jacob.

**...-...-...**

**Hola, hola.**

**La inspiración llamó a mi puerta y dejé que mis dedos escribieran.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Me encantaría conocer vuestra opinión.**


End file.
